The Earth says hello
by badwolf2603
Summary: Charlie is reunited with his 29 year old cousin, Zoe. He introduces Zoe to Willy Wonka and they fall in love :) Willy Wonka/ OC
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! Enjoy!**

Charlie was walking home after school, and he had to talk to Willy desperately. Charlie was having a little bit of girl trouble, and he didn't really want to talk to his mum, dad or grandparents about it. Charlie knew Willy wasn't exactly an expert when it came to girls but he was his best bet.

Charlie got home and dumped his coat and school bag on the floor. He then asked a passing oompa loompa where Mr Wonka was. In his own language, the oompa loompa told Charlie to go to the chocolate room to find him.

And there Willy was, inspecting a tree, bearing some sort of weird fruit. He looked up and saw Charlie.

"Charlie, you're home! Come, I want to tell you all about my new idea, I'm sure you'll make it better of course but I can't deny that it is quite brilliant if I do say so myself…"

"Willy, slow down!" Charlie said, chuckling at his mentor's enthusiasm. "There's actually something I want to ask you about"

Willy nodded and gestured for them to sit by the chocolate river. They sat in silence for a moment, smelling the chocolate and enjoying the peace. Then Charlie spoke up.

"The thing is, I really like this girl at school. Her name's Rebecca and I think she likes me too, but I don't know how to get her to go out with me"

Willy grimaced. He really didn't know anything about women. This conversation was making him extremely uncomfortable.

"Well Charlie, I don't really know. I've never had to… I mean I've never wanted to…" Willy said. Charlie looked upset, which in turn made Willy upset.

"Look, Charlie my boy, whenever your mother makes us watch those silly romance films, it seems to me that the man says how he feels at a party of some sort. That's what we need! A party! We can throw a party here, for all of your friends. A ball! That way, this Rebecca can be your date." Willy suggested.

"Ok! That sounds brilliant Willy, good idea" Charlie agreed, looking quite excited.

"Excellent" Willy said, glad that Charlie had cheered up. "But we'll have to buy you new clothes my boy. Tell you what, get an oompa loompa to fetch my money jar, and go buy a suit for the ball. I'll arrange the rest. We will hold it Saturday night!"

Charlie gave Willy a huge smile, and hugged him. Willy had gotten quite used to hugs after the Bucket's moved in, so he returned it gladly. Charlie ran off shouting thank you.

Willy turned back to the river and smiled to himself. He felt rather pleased with his idea for a ball.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking out of the clothes store with his new suit, Charlie was thrilled. His suit was a light grey, silvery colour and it fitted him a treat. He had finally gotten some meat on his bones after moving in with Willy.

Charlie passed the newsagents, the very one he found his golden ticket in. Glancing in the window, he noticed one of his very first chocolate creations in the window. He smiled to himself and hurried on. It was quite cold. Then, across the road, he saw Zoe.

Zoe was Mrs Bucket's distant cousin, and Charlie worked out she must have been about 29 by now. She used to play with Charlie all the time, every day. Any moment that she wasn't working she was with him. Zoe was a nurse, and helped out the Bucket's with all their expenses. Charlie loved her more than anything, but she had been called out to India to put her nursing to good use over there. It had been three years since Charlie last saw her.

"Zoe! Zoe!" Charlie shouted, crossing the road to get to her.

Zoe turned round and saw Charlie. Charlie thought she looked more beautiful than ever. She had always been pretty, but now her hair was blonder than ever, her eyes shone bluer and her smile lit up the entire street.

"Charlie! Oh, I missed you so much" She kneeled down and wrapped Charlie up in a huge hug. He buried his head into her shoulder and sobbed.

"Hey, Charlie it's ok. I'm so sorry I was gone that long. They wouldn't let me come home for visits. But I'm back now, forever" Zoe tried to comfort Charlie.

She rubbed her hand up and down Charlie's back like she used to do to get him to sleep. "I looked for your house, but it's completely gone, did you move?" she asked.

Charlie smiled and shook his head. He took her hand and led her to the factory, informing her about everything that had happened. Zoe covered her hand with her mouth and looked at Charlie in shock.

"Charlie, you clever boy! Oh, I'm so proud of you. Am I allowed in the factory? I need to say hello to everyone, I've missed you all so much." Zoe said

"Of course, come on in." Charlie said happily.

They walked in together, Zoe looking around worriedly. Charlie just laughed at her and led her into the chocolate room. Zoe stared at the waterfall, the grass, everything. She didn't even notice Mrs Bucket running up to her. Eventually she snapped out of her daze and focused in on Charlie's mum.

"Linda!" Zoe cried, wrapping her arms around Mrs Bucket. The two women embraced for ages, and then Zoe went into the Bucket house to greet everyone. At this point, Charlie ran off to find Willy outside the house still sitting by the river.

"Willy, I think I've found you your dance partner for the ball" Charlie announced cheekily, making Willy jump.

"Charlie, as much as I love grandma Georgina I won't be taking her to the ball" Willy replied.

Charlie rolled his eyes and said "not her! My auntie Zoe! Come and see" He grabbed Willy by the arm and led him into the house.

Zoe had the entire Bucket family in hysterics over some story she was telling. Charlie grinned and whispered to Willy,

"She always did tell the best stories"

Willy was in awe of Zoe. He had never seen a creature so beautiful in his entire life. She turned and saw him and Charlie, so she walked over, blushing.

"Mr Wonka, I hope you don't think that I'm rude just coming into your factory uninvited but…" Zoe started.

"Nonsense, this is just as much Charlie's factory as it is mine." Willy replied.

There was an awkward silence, so Charlie decided to break the ice.

"Zoe, this is Willy" Charlie introduced the two who were looking at one another curiously.

"Good evening star shine, the Earth says hello!" Willy announced.

Zoe giggled softly and took Willy's hand to shake it. Willy didn't even make a face at this, which was extremely rare. Willy and Zoe didn't remove their hands, and Charlie raised his eyebrows and smirked at them.

Willy had an abrupt coughing fit while Zoe withdrew her hand laughing. Mrs Bucket chuckled and said

"Well, let's eat then."

They all ate in comfortable silence. Zoe commented saying how she hadn't eaten food this good since their last meal together before she left for India. Willy and Zoe kept looking at each other through dinner, and eventually Charlie kicked Willy under the table.

"Willy had something to ask you Zoe, about this Saturday" Charlie announced, hinting heavily at the ball.

Willy awkwardly smiled and said "Zoe, would you care to accompany me to the ball on Saturday night?"

Zoe blushed and said "I... I would be thrilled to Willy"

Willy gave her a soft smile and went back to eating.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday night. Zoe had been staying with the Bucket's and while Charlie was at school she spent almost all her time with Willy. They had done a lot of preparation for Charlie's party.

An area of the chocolate room had been sectioned off for dancing, and the oompa loompa's had decorated everything beautifully. There were fairy lights trickling through the trees, and most of the children from Charlie's school were dancing.

Willy saw Charlie & Rebecca dancing together and he beamed. Their plan had worked. Charlie caught his eye and winked, pointing to something behind Willy.

Willy turned round and saw Zoe. She looked stunning; her dress was a caramel colour and sparkling, with a black bodice. Her hair had been curled, and she was looking very self-conscious walking towards him.

He couldn't believe how lovely she was. He had never felt these feelings before. He thought chocolate gave him the feeling of being in love!

"Hello Willy" Zoe said nervously

Willy bowed, kissing her hand. This made her laugh.

Charlie saw that Zoe and Willy would be better off alone, so he announced to all of his friends that they should take a boat trip. All of the children scurried off, leaving the ballroom area empty.

Willy waved gratefully at Charlie and led Zoe onto the dance floor.

"I'm not very good at dancing" Willy admitted.

"Neither am I" confessed Zoe, squeezing Willy's hand.

Willy placed a hand around her waist and pulled her close, and stroked the hand he already held. They began to slow dance, spinning slowly on the spot.

Zoe put an arm on Willy's shoulder and put her head into the nook of his shoulder.

"You look very beautiful tonight Zoe" Willy murmured.

"Thank you"

They continued to dance. A few songs passed, and Willy noticed that Mr and Mrs Bucket had joined them on the dance floor, as well as all the kids with Charlie. The tempo picked up, so Willy spun Zoe around and started twirling her. They were both laughing when she crashed into him, stumbling on her dress.

"I did warn you I was bad at this" Willy whispered in her ear, chuckling.

"Maybe you're better than you think" Zoe said breathlessly, flirting with him.

Their eyes met and their noses were nearly touching. Without thinking, Zoe leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He was too shocked to respond.

She removed her lips and looked up at Willy.

"Zoe, would you care to join me on a walk through the meadow?" he asked nervously.

Zoe nodded and the pair started to meander through the candy covered garden. She felt rather awkward about the kiss and asked

"Should I not have kissed you?"

Willy's head shot straight up and he looked puzzled.

"No, I'm glad you kissed me. Very glad" Willy reassured her "I haven't ever done this before. I've never felt these feelings and I don't know what to do or what I want. But one thing I do know is that I need to kiss you again"

Willy went up to Zoe, put his hands either side of her face and kissed her tentatively. He had no experience whatsoever, but Willy seemed to know what to do with her; it felt so natural. Zoe kissed him back with all the force she could muster. She moaned slightly as his tongue entered her mouth.

Finally, they broke apart. They then cuddled up, with Willy's arm draped protectively around Zoe. She nestled into him, and they turned to watch everyone dance. Willy pointed to Charlie giving Rebecca a quick peck on the cheek. Zoe giggled, pleased that Charlie was enjoying himself.

"I want to thank you Willy" Zoe said suddenly

"Whatever for?" Willy asked

"You've given Charlie and the rest of my family happiness. Now I know that they'll never starve, and Charlie will always have you"

"You don't have to thank me for that, because they have given me happiness too. Besides, they brought me to you." Willy said

Zoe smiled and reached up to nuzzle Willy's nose softly.

It got to around 12pm. All of Charlie's friends had long gone home, and he had just been tucked in by Mrs Bucket. Zoe realised she better get back to the Bucket household so she didn't wake everyone up.

Willy offered to walk her to the door, and she accepted gladly. Once they got to the house he said "well I hate to leave you, but goodnight Zoe, goodnight"

Zoe whined and pulled feebly at his coat "Do you have to leave?" she asked.

Willy lifted her chin with one finger and kissed her softly. He pulled back and whispered "I really must go" He kissed her once more, and then began to walk away. He turned, tipped his hat to her and wandered off into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Willy called Zoe early the next morning to ask her out on a date that afternoon. She accepted, and they were due to meet in a cute little café at 3pm.

Zoe felt incredibly nervous, but she didn't know why. Zoe took a deep breath in the mirror, and smoothed down her light purple dress, and put on her heels. She thought that it was fantastic how tall Willy was, so she didn't have to worry about how high her heels were. Her old boyfriend back in India always yelled when she was taller than him. Zoe winced at the memory of that jackass.

She grabbed her purse and walked out of the Bucket house, then right out of the factory. She walked down the road and instantly regretted not bringing a coat. Zoe wrapped her arms around herself and spotted the café.

She walked in, half expecting Willy not to be there. She was used to guys showing up late for dates, or not showing up at all. But he wasn't late; he was sitting at a table. Willy saw she had arrived, so he stood up and waved, with a sweet smile on his face. Zoe waved back and walked over to him.

She was happily surprised when Willy pulled her chair out and helped her in, then tucked it back under.

"Thank you, Willy" Zoe said

Willy then removed his coat and wrapped it around Zoe's shoulders. He bent down and kissed her cheek and whispered "You looked cold"

"I ordered you a coffee, is that ok?" Willy asked

She kissed Willy softly on the lips as an answer before he went back to his seat and smiled at her.

"How are you?" Willy asked, taking a sip of his cocoa.

Zoe laughed at his choice of drink "Willy, you own the most successful business in chocolate and you ordered cocoa!?"

Willy joined in with her laughter. Zoe loved his laugh.

"I like to check out the competition" He joked back.

Zoe smiled. "You know Charlie talks about you constantly, he loves you"

"I love him too, he's the son I never had" said Willy. "He loves you, as well Zoe. He told me how much you did for him before you left for India"

"The Buckets were going through hell, I did what I could" Zoe replied nonchalantly.

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute or two. Willy finished his cocoa, and Zoe swigged the last of her coffee.

"I have a surprise for you back at the factory, let's go!" Willy said excitedly, hurrying off while grabbing Zoe's hand. She giggled.

"You have the attention span of a four year old" said Zoe fondly

Willy gave Zoe a dazed grin as they speed walked back to the chocolate factory. Zoe was extremely glad that she had Willy's coat on, as the snow was pummelling down. They were both soaked through once they entered the cloakroom.

"Good job it's so warm in here" said Zoe.

"Yes, my oompa loompa's just can't stand the cold" replied Willy.

"Yes, Charlie said. Where are they from again?"

"Loompa land" Willy said absent-mindedly.

Zoe frowned to herself; she didn't think there was such a place. 'Well, I didn't take geography in high school' Zoe thought to herself.

Willy offered his hand to her, and they walked into the meadow.

"What's the surprise?" Zoe asked, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Apart from the fact that no one was around. There wasn't an Oompa Loompa or a Bucket in sight!

"I wanted to give you a private boat ride" said Willy, looking quite bashful.

Zoe smiled sweetly at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"That sounds wonderful"

The boat came out of the cave and stopped by their feet. There was no one on board.

Willy took Zoe's hand and led her on to the boat, with his free hand supporting her protectively so she didn't fall. He then jumped on after her. They sat right at the back and the boat started to move all on its own.

"How is it doing that?!" Zoe said excitedly.

"Well, I've made the chocolate have a stronger current to take the boat round without all the Oompa Loompa's. They have better things to do than cart me around all day. This is actually the test drive"

As Willy said that, the boat dived down a very steep part of the river, and Zoe ended up on Willy's lap, trembling. Her head was buried in Willy's jacket.

The boat levelled off and slowed to a stop again. Willy was laughing hysterically, like he did when Charlie was on the boat for the first time.

"Zoe, we've stopped!" Willy chortled, still laughing like a demented person.

Even though she was still terrified, after hearing Willy's laughter she couldn't help but join in- that chuckle was infectious.

Zoe ended up crying with laughter. They both forgot what was even funny.

**Thank you to XDarkMagicianX for helping me out with this chapter **** hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
